Dans ma chair
by Luunatique
Summary: Song fic de Kyo - Dans ma chair. Draco après la guerre, n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Et Harry, dans tout ça ?
1. Dans ma chair

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Et c'est bien moi qui suis affalé dans ce couloir sombre, à une heure tardive - quelle heure est il, d'ailleurs ?- avec pour seule compagnie ma dernière bouteille encore pleine de Whisky Pur Feu, qui ne va pas faire long feu, haha. Je fais des blagues nulles parce que je suis bourré.

Et parce que je suis mort de l'intérieur.

Commençons par le commencement, hm ?

Monsieur Harry Potter THE survivor a finis par tuer Vous-Savez-Qui, et bien sûr, tous les mangemorts ont été mis en prison. Sauf moi, et ma mère. Pourquoi ? Parce que Saint Potter le magnifique et gniagniagnia a prit parti pour moi et ma mère, pour ne pas avoir dit qu'il était mort. Elle, je comprends, mais moi, je n'ai rien fais. A part obéir à un monstre.

Enfin bref, pourquoi je suis là à me souler ? Parce que je n'ai plus rien.

Le nom des Malfoy est devenu sujet de moqueries, tout mes amis sont en prison… Parce que personne n'a été là pour les sauver, eux.

En plus, j'ai été obligé de refaire ma septième année… Les dortoirs sont bien vides ; je suis seul, en fait.

Seul quelques personne de la première à la quatrième année, sont encore là. Mais ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Heureusement, avant tout ça - je veux dire par là la guerre, et ma descente aux enfers- j'avais une réserve d'alcool dans ma chambre de Préfet. Elle m'est bien utile maintenant.

Et les Gryffondor, qui sont tous heureux, ils m'insupportent.

_Si je m'inspire, de vous, des nuits_

_Aubes de mes dérives lucides, du jour_

_où les rues transpirent_

_du vide autour du moindre de mes désires._

Je n'ai plus rien : Plus de nom important, plus d'argent - tout a été saisi, évidemment - plus de privilèges. Ils voudraient que je deviennent un parfait serpy, peut être même un gryffy ! Mais non.

Je préfère passer mes nuits à boire, et arriver en cours le coeur lourd, et la tête dans les nuages après ma potion anti geule de bois.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Même si c'est un prof, je ne bougerais pas de là. Qu'importe la punition, laissez moi en paix.

- Salut.

- Salut, je réponds automatiquement en avalant une gorgée de PF.

- Malfoy, ouhouh ?

Je lève les yeux deux minutes, mon petit air hautain, lui, ne m'a pas abandonné.

Potter. Encore et toujours Potter. Je bois à nouveau une gorgée.

- Potter. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Ou plutôt déplaisir…. La belette et la sang de bourbe ne t'accompagnent pas ? Ils sont sûrement trop occuper à se dévorer l'un l'autre.

Il rit. J'insulte ses amis et il rit. Je ne saurais dire qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux en ce moment même.

_Si je transporte vos rêves, vos peines, vos haines et la mienne_

_la même qui règne à l'orée du ciel,_

_mon fleuve, ma sphère, nos chairs rougeoyant dans ma chair._

_C'est par amour pour elle._

- Je viens te tenir compagnie.

- Ta petite armée de Gryffons ne te suffit donc plus ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de… silence.

Mouais. J'veux pas de lui.

- Dégage.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Apparemment, Potty ne connaît pas le verbe "dégager".

Bien, j'ai pas la force de me battre. Je m'apprête à boire à nouveau une gorgée, qu'il me prend la bouteille des mains et qu'il boit. Beûrk. Il peut la garder maintenant.

- Potter…, je grogne avant de soupirer pour me calmer, comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- J'ai mes secrets… Et d'après ce que je vois, tu as les tiens, dit il en regardant la bouteille d'un oeil expert.

Oh, parce que Pot' Potty arrive à garder des secrets ? Des secrets que personne ne sait ? Il mériterait que je l'applaudisse, mais je ne lui ferais pas cette joie.

Il me tends la bouteille. Non, je ne boirais pas après lui. Mais en même temps, c'est ma dernière bouteille…. Tant pis pour les microbes. Je prends la bouteille, et nos doigts se touchent.

_Les corps se frôlent _

_La rage enrôle_

_Au coeur de l'atome, nos vieux fantômes, _

_I want to go home_

_L'espoir nous ronge faites place au virus autonome_

Il plante son regard dans le mien. Potter, Potter, Potter. Tu n'as aucun effet sur moi. Même pas avec tes grands yeux vert émeraude qui hypnotisent tous ceux qui les voient.. Non, tu n'as aucun effet. Je détourne le regard, et bois encore. Et encore. Dans le silence. Il ne dit pas un mot. Est ce qu'il va finir par s'en aller, oui ou non ?!

- Bon Potter, tu dégages tout seul ou faut il que je le fasse à coup de Doloris ?

- Fais ça et c'est direction Askaban pour toi. N'oublies pas qui a permis que tu restes libre.

- Ouais, bah j't'avais rien demandé.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle est morte.

Il a l'air choqué. Et oui, elle est morte de chagrin, comme on dit. Son mari en prison, son fils coincé à Poudlard, et elle, seule dans un grand manoir où flottent des tas de mauvais souvenirs… Oui, elle est morte. Et je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre.

- Je..je suis désolé.

- M'en fous.

- Malfoy.. Draco..

- Ah parce que c'est Draco maintenant ? je dis en le coupant. Tu n'as pas gagné le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. MAINTENANT LAISSE MOI !

Je me suis levé, je n'en peux plus de lui. Qu'il aille rejoindre sa petite bande d'amis parfaits, dans son dortoir parfait, avec sa gueule de gars parfait !

_Si je pardonne, je m'offre encore_

_Je tremble et raisonne_

_Je reste, je cherche_

_Si j'oublie je donne ma vie_

_Mon nom, en somme jamais ne m'abandonne._

Je suis et je resterai un Malfoy. Et un Potter n'aidera jamais un Malfoy, car un Malfoy vaut mieux que _ça_. Comment peut il, ne serait ce qu'oublier nos sept dernières années à s'insulter, se frapper, se détester ?! Comment !

- Non !

Il se lève à son tour, me fait fasse, les points serrés. Bien, enfin une réaction digne de lui, une réaction normale, une réaction digne de nous deux.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, bordel ?!

- Je te l'ai dit je viens te..

- Me tenir compagnie. JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA COMPAGNIE POTTER.

Il grogne, il est énervé. On y arrive.

- Bah alors ? vas y, frappes, je t'attends Potter.

_C'est par amour pour toi_

Il ne me frappe pas, mais me pousse violemment contre le mur. Vas y, déchaines toi. Je lui souris sadiquement. Il n'y a que moi, pour le faire avoir de telles réactions. Et j'en suis fier

- Bah alors, c'est tout ce que tu s…

Il m'a coupé. Non pas en me frappant, mais en _m'embrassant._

_C'est par amour pour elle._

Maman se retournerai dans sa tombe, si elle voyait ça.

Quoique. Elle a toujours voulu que je finisse avec quelqu'un de bien, pas comme elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait vraiment à Potter.

Il lâche mes lèvres - qu'il a bien essayé de faire saigner, les morsures, ça fait mal - et me regarde, un regard noir.

… C'est lui, qui est en colère ?! Le monde ne tourne pas rond.

- Ca compte comme agression sexuelle,ça, Potter.

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

- Le retour du Malfoy. J'étais Draco il y a deux minutes, je dis avec un air faussement triste. Tu sais, avant que tu ne m'embrasses ?

- Je te hais.

- Tu as une façon bien étrange de le montrer. Moi aussi je te hais, pourtant je ne t'agresse pas dans un couloir de façon aussi…. sexuelle.

- Je te hais, parce que je t'aime.

… Il a reçu un coup sur la tête ? Un parpaing, peut être ? J'ai entendu dire que cette.. Bell, en lançait à tout bout de champ. Ou peut être un sortilège de confusion ?

- Développes.

La curiosité, m'voyez.

- Je te hais, parce que je t'aime, et que ce n'est pas normal ! Tu n'as pas le droit. Donne moi l'antidote de ton filtre d'amour, qu'on en finisse ! Cette blague ne m'amuse plus.

Il me regarde, presque suppliant.

- Tu as vraiment cru que moi, j'allais faire boire un filtre d'amour à Saint Potter the survivor ? Même pas dans tes rêves, Potter.

Même si, je vous l'avoue, j'en serais capable. Mais ma protection avant tout.

_C'est par amour pour moi, celui qui donne des ailes_

_Qui ne laisse pas le choix, et qui en nous sommeille_

_Et qui en nous est roi_

_C'est par amour pour elle, c'est par amour pour toi._

- Alors, ça veut dire que..

Il a l'air choqué. Ooooh le petit Potty est amoureux du grand Malfoy ! Ouuuuuh.

- Conclusion ? Et oui. Tu m'en vois flatté Potter mais..

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais.. On ne peut pas, c'est …

- C'est quoi ? Avoues Malfoy, je te fais craquer.

Il s'y est cru, lui. Moi ? Craquer pour lui ? Saint Potter avec ses cheveux en pétards, et ses grands yeux verts magnifiques ?... Bon, d'accord.

- Ok, d'accord. J'avoue. C'est toi que j'évite. Comment veux tu que je passe une année tranquille, seul, avec toi dans les parages qui me regarde comme si j'étais un pauvre animal blessé ?! Comment ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans le même endroit que toi. Ce n'est pas possible, je t'aime à en crever, et je préfère crever que de me faire rejetter. Maintenant dégage !

Je pointe du doigt l'autre bout du couloir. Mais il ne bouge pas.

Il s'approche, et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je t'en pris.. ne recommence pas. Je souffre déjà assez.

Son baiser est différent du premier. le premier était brutal, montrant toute la rage qu'il avait. Celui ci, il est plus tendre, plus...amoureux.

- Potter..s'il te plait, laisse moi.

- Je ne peux pas, dit il en me fixant de ses merveilleux yeux, je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai plus. Jamais.

_Aller, aller_

_Rentrons chez nous._

_Avant, avant, qu'on nous torde le cou._


	2. How do you love someone

Après plusieurs demande, je vous ai cédé. Voilà une petite suite, sûrement moins bien que le premier chapitre. Song Fic', toujours, mais sur "How Do you Love Someone" cette fois.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture ! :) (Une petite review, ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur, en tout cas !.. J'dis ça j'dis rien hein)

* * *

Je voudrais croire à ses baisers, mais ils sont amères.

Je ne sais pas aimer, je ne sais que détester.

Il me dit qu'il m'aime comme je suis, mais je sais qu'il aimerait plus de ma part.

Il voudrait que je lui sourit, de temps en temps, que je réponde à ses baisers, à ses caresses.

_**Momma never told me how to love,**_

_**Daddy never told me how to feel,**_

_**Momma never told me how to touch,**_

_**Daddy never showed me how to heal**_

Je n'ai jamais su. J'ai vu des couples, j'en ai vu.

Je les ai vu vivre ensemble, je les ai vu mourir ensemble.

Mais jamais, je ne l'ai vécu.

Ma mère ne me parlait pas de l'amour, elle qui ne savait pas non plus comment s'y prendre, contrainte d'épouser mon père.

Celui ci était trop occupé à faire joujou avec les pauvres victimes qu'il torturait.

Ils n'ont jamais eu de gestes amoureux. Ils baisaient sûrement. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour.

_**Momma never set a good example,**_

_**Daddy never held mommas hand**_

_**Momma found everything hard to handle,**_

_**Daddy never stood up like a man**_

Et moi, je ne suis qu'un bloc de glace.

Harry.. Harry, comment veux tu que je me comporte ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien !

Tu dis qu'un jour, ça viendra tout seul, que tu m'attendras.

- Je t'aime à en crever, tu le sais, dis je en le regardant dans les yeux, entre les quatre murs de ma chambre de préfet.

- Je le sais.

Tu le sais, mais moi je ne sais pas comment te le prouver. Parce qu'un jour, je le sais, tu voudras une preuve que je ne me fous pas de toi.

_**I've walked alone, broken, emotionally frozen,**_

_**Getting it on, getting it wrong**_

_**How do you love someone, without getting hurt,**_

_**How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt**_

_**So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun**_

_**How do you love, How do you love someone**_

_**How do you love, How do you love someone**_

Je ne suis qu'un Malfoy.

Un homme qui se croyait supérieur, au dessus des autres. Parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé.

Tu prends délicatement ma tête entre tes mains, et dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_**I was always a chosen child,**_

_**The biggest scandal I became,**_

_**They told me I'd never survive,**_

_**But survive was my middle name**_

_**I've walked alone, hoping, just barely coping,**_

_**Getting it on, getting it wrong**_

Tu me regardes. Tes yeux me sondent.

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

- Je le sais.

- Alors arrêtes d'avoir peur.

- Je…. d'accord.

Tu prends à nouveau possession de mes lèvres.

Tu l'as promis, demain, tu officialiseras notre relation. Et nous partirons, ensemble.

C'est ainsi que doit finir l'histoire.


End file.
